A trop jouer avec le feu
by Arakasi
Summary: « Le conseil a rendu sa sentence. Haute trahison. Fuis. » Un siècle avant le début de Bleach, Urahara Kisuke est forcé de quitter en catastrophe la SoulSociety. spoil jusqu'au tome 15.


Auteur: agh agh agh agh agh...

Disclaimer: gn gn gn gn gn gn...

Deuxiéme OS sur l'univers de BLEACH contenant des spoils jusqu'au tome 15 sauf erreur de ma part. Il reprend les personnages d'Un Au revoir, pas à franchement parler un Yoruichi/Urahara mais dans ma tête si... J'adore leur relation où amitié et amour se mêlent à mes yeux jusqu'à devenir indicernables l'un de l'autre. J'en profite pour remercier les personnes m'ayant laisser une review pour mon précédent OS. Même si je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'y répondre qu'elles sachent si elles passent par là que leurs commenteires m'ont fait trés plaisir :-)

Trés bonne lecture! Arakasi vous salue bien.

**A trop jouer avec le feu…**

* * *

_« Le conseil a rendu sa sentence. Haute trahison.  
Fuis. »_

Onze heures du matin.  
Dans un petit bureau situé dans l'aile ouest des quartiers de la douzième division, un homme est assis et retourne entre ses mains un carré de papier blanc.  
Ses doigts minces et agiles effleurent le papier, le plient machinalement en deux puis en quatre avant de le déplier à nouveau. Pour peut-être la dixième fois depuis que le billet a été glissé sous sa porte, il le relie, sourcils légèrement froncés, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds. L'ombre d'un sourire un peu désabusé glisse sur ses lèvres. Puis il reprend son petit jeu : en deux, en quatre, en huit et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à réduire le morceau de papier à une petite boule chiffonnée qu'il se met à faire sauter d'une main à l'autre. Droite. Gauche. Droite. Gauche. Droite.  
Bravade que tout cela, fanfaronnade d'autant plus absurde qu'elle ne s'adresse à personne en particulier ou peut-être à lui-même éventuellement. Une manière comme une autre de repousser l'échéance, le moment où il devra prendre pleinement conscience de la signification de ces quelques phrases griffonnées.  
Fanfaronnade encore quand il se lève, jetant par-dessus son épaule le billet qui s'en va rouler jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce pour se diriger vers une armoire fixée au mur opposé. Le bouteille de saké et la coupe qu'il en sort sont tout ce qu'il y a de moins réglementaire mais où va le monde si l'on ne peut plus se permettre quelques plaisirs à peu prés innocents ? Et il ne va tout de même pas commencer à obéir aux règlements à deux cent ans passés. Surtout un tel jour et dans de telles circonstances.  
Un comble vraiment.  
L'homme aux cheveux blonds se drape pompeusement dans ses robes blanches et noires et s'inclinant vers une assemblée imaginaire, porte un toast solennel.  
« A votre santé, Kisuke Urahara, capitaine de la douzième division… ! » déclame-t-il.  
Et de se mettre à rire en concluant :  
« … du moins pour quelques minutes encore. »  
Mais son rire se teinte aussitôt d'amertume et il ne peut s'empêcher de noter avec un peu de déplaisir la légère altération de sa voix quand il prononce ces derniers mots. Avant d'être un shinigami et un officier, Urahara n'en reste pas moins un scientifique et en tant que tel il n'a pas l'habitude de s'illusionner sur sa propre humeur, ni sur celle d'autrui. Sa légèreté apparente ne l'a jamais empêché de poser un regard attentif et perspicace sur son entourage. Quand on s'est mis en tête d'élever l'impudence et la provocation au niveau d'art de vivre, bien juger son entourage et ses limites est une précaution des plus élémentaires.  
Il semblerait qu'il se soit cette fois un peu surestimé.  
Peut-être n'est-il pas un aussi bon analyste qu'il s'était plu à l'imaginer.  
Ou peut-être a-t-il tout simplement poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin cette fois-ci. Il avait pourtant toujours réussi à s'en tirer jusqu'à là à force de charme, d'habilité et d'intelligence, toujours réussi à éviter la catastrophe d'une pirouette, d'un entrechat. Baratineur. Enbobineur. Charmeur. Joueur. Jongleur. Véritable « vendeur de salades » aurait dit Yoruichi. Tant de domaines où il s'est révélé si incroyablement doué.  
Mais il est une leçon que tout escogriffe, tout escroc doit bien finir par apprendre tôt ou tard.  
A trop jouer avec le feu…  
… on se brûle.

* * *

Un claquement sec.  
La porte s'ouvre dans son dos.  
Déjà ?  
Sans se retourner Kisuke abaisse un regard vaguement ennuyé sur la coupe qu'il tient toujours à la main et n'a pas eu le temps d'entamer. Voilà ce que l'on gagne à vouloir jouer au petit malin. Puis jette un bref coup d'œil au sabre adossé à une des cloisons de la salle. Un bond et il pourra s'en saisir.  
Mais il n'a pas à se donner cette peine.  
« On peut savoir à quoi tu joues ? »  
L'interpellé se retourne nonchalamment et sans s'émouvoir, dédie son plus beau sourire à la jeune femme à la peau sombre debout sur le seuil, une main sur la poignet, des éclairs rageurs dans ses beaux yeux dorés.  
« Bonjour ! Bonjour déesse ! Que me vaut l'honneur d'une visite aussi matinale ? » débite-il gaiement sans prêter la moindre attention à la colère de Yoruichi.  
Celle-ci lève un regard agacé vers la plafond avant d'indiquer d'un coup de menton la fenêtre ouverte par où entre à flot la lumière du soleil.  
« Matinale ? Il est presque midi, rétorque-t-elle sèchement. Kisuke, est-ce que tu as la moindre idée _du merdier_ dans lequel tu t'es fourrée ? »  
Haussement d'épaules. Son ami porte la coupe à ses lèvres, montrant d'un vague mouvement du pouce à la jeune femme le coin de la pièce où a atterri le billet si indignement traité. La regarde du coin de l'œil s'agenouiller, se saisir du bout de papier, le déchiffrer rapidement.  
Il la voit pâlir.  
Quelques secondes suffisent à l'héritière de la noble maison des Shihouin pour se ressaisir mais son trouble n'a pas échappé à l'œil exercé de son compagnon. Il n'en a cure et quand elle se tourne à nouveau vers lui, il la contemple avec un demi-sourire, indéchiffrable et serein.  
« Si tôt… souffle-t-elle avant de répéter avec conviction : Mais quel _putain de bordel de merdier_… !  
- Je ne te fais pas dire, acquiesce-t-il gravement. Une coupe de saké ?  
- Les hommes du conseil seront là d'un instant à l'autre. Et toi pendant ce temps… tu bois ?  
- Je ne buvais pas. Je m'apprêtais à boire, tu m'as d'ailleurs coupé en plein élan et… »  
Averti un peu tardivement par la lueur dangereuse brûlant dans l'œil de la belle mulâtre, Urahara s'empresse d'adopter un sourire diplomate. Et tendant le bouteille d'un air engageant :  
« Et… vous ne refuserez tout de même pas de partager une ou deux coupes avec un pauvre homme malchanceux bientôt pourchassé comme un gibier de potence, hmm ? N'est-ce-pas ? »  
Yoruichi fronce les sourcils, semble osciller un instant entre la colère et le rire avant de se décider pour une solution intermédiaire en saisissant l'alcool offert. Après quelques gorgées à même le goulot, elle repose les yeux sur son compagnon. Celui-ci s'est vautré à nouveau dans le seul fauteuil du bureau, pieds posés négligemment sur la table, plongé pour le moment dans la contemplation méditative de sa coupe. A le voir ainsi, souriant d'un air goguenard, détendu, nul ne se douterait que cet homme-là vient de passer en l'espace de quelques heures du statut de capitaine respecté bien que doté d'une réputation d'excentricité plus que méritée à celui de criminel traqué. Une vie chamboulée de fonds en combles en moins d'une journée.

* * *

Nul ne s'en douterait mais elle-même n'est pas dupe.  
Et elle note son visage un peu trop pâle, ses traits un peu trop tirés, les cheveux clairs un peu hirsutes, les cernes presque imperceptibles qui se dessinent sous les yeux bruns à l'éclat légèrement terni, le sourire un peu figé, un peu forcé. Il est habile comédien, l'a toujours été, un talent dont il a usé à tort et à travers durant toutes ces années et pourrait donner le change à presque n'importe qui.  
A n'importe qui mais pas à elle.  
Ceci il n'en a jamais été tout à fait capable bien que ce ne soit pas faute d'avoir essayé. Et il en a parfaitement conscience.  
Elle sait que son vieil ami n'est pas spécialement surpris de sa condamnation, tout comme elle sait qu'aussi calme qu'il désire paraître, ces mots-là « Haute Trahison » l'ont frappé comme une gifle, un coup si violent qu'il en est encore à moitié assommé, lui qui s'est pourtant toujours moqué si allégrement de l'opinion d'autrui. Elle sait également qu'il préférerait crever ou bien pire : se voir arracher toutes ses précieuses recherches que reconnaître ou laisser percevoir cette faiblesse. Une faiblesse qu'il est incapable de complètement lui dissimuler.  
Elle se demande s'il a beaucoup dormi cette nuit-là. Se demande également s'il en est vraiment à sa première bouteille depuis l'aube.

* * *

Et c'est d'une voix un peu adoucie que Yoruichi reprend la parole :  
« De qui cette lettre ? demande-t-elle au bout d'un court silence.  
- Mmmh ? »  
Un nouvel haussement d'épaule, tandis qu'il fait osciller entre ses doigts la coupe à moitié pleine.  
« Et comment diable le saurais-je moi ? répond Kisuke. Jyuushiro ou Shunsui, j'imagine. Ils n'ont pas eu l'obligeance de signer. »  
Un filet d'amertume, une note un peu désabusée qu'il laisse filtrer malgré lui. Un peu de colère vite réprimée, un peu de peine aussi. Il est dur de sentir les anciens amis s'éloigner prudemment quand la disgrâce s'abat sur vous, emportant tout sur son passage, position sociale, pouvoir, richesse, amitiés…  
« Je devrais peut-être m'en débarrasser, songe-t-il tout haut avant d'ajouter avec un gloussement assez peu convaincant : Je leur rendrais un bien mauvais service en la laissant traîner par ici. Hum… Tu penses que je devrais… ? »  
Yoruichi ne prend pas la peine de répondre et renverse la tête en arrière, s'accordant deux ou trois gorgées supplémentaires. Kisuke l'observe sans un mot. La coupe danse entre ses mains sans verser une goutte. Droite. Gauche. Droite. Gauche. Droite.  
Il hésite.  
Elle ne se rappelle la dernière fois où elle l'a vu en proie à l'hésitation. Des années, des siècles auparavant probablement, au temps où ils n'étaient encore tous deux que des gamins avides de prouver leur valeur. Il y a si longtemps de cela.  
« Yoruichi… finit-il par lâcher presque à contrecœur.  
- Oui ?  
- Il serait temps que tu partes également. Tu n'as pas tord, ils ne tarderont pas à arriver et il est hors de question que je reste là à les attendre. Il vaudrait mieux pour toi qu'ils ne te trouvent pas ici. »  
La jeune femme ne répond pas et il se sent forcé d'ajouter :  
« Je suis… désolé de te créer tant de problèmes…  
- Foutaises. »  
Urahara sursaute légèrement, la fixe en battant des paupières. Yoruichi lui renvoie un regard amusé : cela va faire bien longtemps également qu'elle ne l'a pas vu réellement surpris. Pour tout dire, elle en éprouve même une certaine satisfaction.  
« Foutaises ? répète-il interdit.  
- Conneries si tu préfères.  
- Et pourquoi ?  
- Parce que tes maudits d'ennuis je les ai sur le dos quoi qu'il arrive, bougre de crétin. Je viens avec toi. Tu ne t'imaginais tout de même pas forcer les portes de la Soul Society à toi tout seul ? Finis-moi cette coupe et filons d'ici tant qu'il en est encore temps. »  
Et le visage pâle et rasé à la diable s'illumine.  
Des petits changements presque invisibles que seul un ami proche pourrait remarquer : le sourire qui s'élargit imperceptiblement, une lueur allègre bien connue qui s'allume au fond des yeux bruns et tant de petits détails qu'elle seule est à même de percevoir. Comme si un voile d'abattement, d'inquiétude invisible aux yeux du profane s'était soudainement levé.  
Et le rire qu'il laisse échapper sonne plus franc et plus gai que tous ceux qu'il a émis jusqu'à là, un rire contagieux, joyeux, propre à réchauffer les cœurs et les âmes. Et sans même y songer, Yoruichi se surprend à rire avec lui.  
Toujours hilare il porte le saké à ses lèvres, se ravise et tendant la coupe dans sa direction :  
« Un toast, déesse ?  
- Si tu y tiens, sourit-elle. A Kisuke Uraha…  
- Ah non ma belle ! la coupe-t-il indigné. Je n'ai pas besoin de compagnie pour me porter des toasts, tu le sais bien. »  
Et se campant devant elle, dos courbé dans une révérence extravagante :  
« A Yoruichi Shihouin, déesse de la vitesse ! Puisse-t-elle nous faire encore longtemps bénéficier de sa divine lumière à nous autres, pauvres mortels ! »  
Il vide sa coupe d'un trait et lui tend galamment le bras, assortissant ce geste d'un mouvement de tête expressif vers la porte. Yoruichi secoue la tête en souriant, prend le bras offert et se laisse entraîner. Arrivé au seuil, Urahara s'immobilise, fronce un instant les sourcils comme frappé par une idée soudaine.  
« Hum… M'accordes-tu instant, ma belle ? »  
Elle le regarde faire volte-face, se diriger à pas vifs vers le bureau où trône toujours la bouteille à moitié vide qu'il considère d'un air songeur. L'ex-capitaine de la douzième division détache de son épaule son insigne brillante, s'en frotte un instant le menton avant d'aborder l'expression extrêmement satisfaite de l'enfant de sept ans s'apprêtant à commettre un mauvais coup. Un petit geste désinvolte et la fine plaque métallique atterrie au fond de la cruche soulevant quelques éclaboussures au passage. Son ancien propriétaire se fend aussitôt d'un large sourire puéril.  
Yoruichi se met à rire.  
« Gamin » se moque-t-elle gentiment.  
Kisuke lui décoche un clin d'œil crâne, tire une plume de poche et de sa plus belle écriture lyrique trace quelques lignes à même la table. Considère gravement son œuvre pendant quelques secondes puis rejoint la jeune femme.  
« Tu sais comment on appelle cela ? diagnostique-t-elle, haussant un sourcil railleur. De la provocation infantile. »  
Son ami hoche la tête, tout en l'escortant vers la sortie, bras dessus, bras dessous. Un sourire faussement navré :  
« Je le sais bien. Que veux-tu ? Je suis un incurable.  
- Gamin…  
- Yoruichi ?  
- Mmmh ?  
- Je suis heureux que tu sois venue. Et je t'en remercie. »  
Et aussi improbable, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, il pourrait jurer l'avoir vu fugitivement rougir.  
« Pas de quoi. »

* * *

Cinq minutes plus tard quand les capitaines Kaname, Ukitake et Komamura délégués par le conseil pour se charger de la personne de l'ex-capitaine Kisuke Urahara, arriveront dans l'ancien bureau du renégat, ils le trouveront vide.  
L'oiseau se sera envolé ne laissant derrière lui qu'une bouteille de saké à demi pleine posée bien en évidence sur la table et un court message gravé à même le bois.  
Un message qui fera brièvement froncer les hautains sourcils du capitaine Kaname, arrachera un sourire vite réprimé aux traits pâles et maladifs du capitaine Ukitake et une bordée de jurons des plus expressifs au si flegmatique capitaine Komamura.

_« A messieurs les capitaines des treize divisions,  
Veuillez recevoir l'expression de mes plus profonds respects, ainsi que mes sincères condoléances pour la perte d'un de vos membres les plus estimés. Un homme des plus brillants dont la disparition, je n'en doute pas, causera un vide irréparable dans la Soul Society._

_Kisuke Urahara,  
ex-capitaine de la douzième division, actuellement en vadrouille pour cause de divergence d'opinions avec l'autorité en place._

_PS : L'insigne se trouve quelque part au fond de la bouteille de saké. Mon successeur peut se la fourrer là où je pense avec ma bénédiction. »

* * *

_


End file.
